Amor bajo las estrellas
by Clauditaw Kwon
Summary: Jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría por completo, al reencontrarse con aquella persona, que lo hacia sumirse en sus pensamientos. Su vida no volvería a tener sentido alguno si él se iba…pero ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer? Twincest HoroRen


¡Hola a todos! ^^

Bueno, aquí les presento el primer capitulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste, ya que es el primer fanfic Yaoi, que prometí que lo publicaría pronto.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei-sama; yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para hacer una historia, aunque me gustaría que me los regalaran; aunque sea a Yoh y a Hao xD, pero ni modo.

**

* * *

Amor bajo las estrellas**

**Cap 1. Un nuevo comienzo**

Había pasado un tiempo (n/a: un mes para ser exactos xD), desde la gran batalla en el Territorio Sagrado; la cual definiría si el mundo estaría gobernado por el bien, o por el mal. Pero para algunos, eso ya no importaba. Todos los amigos de Yoh vivían en la pensión una vida "normal"

-Yoh, ¿ya fuiste a entrenar? – grito muy enojada.

- No…ya voy Annita – respondió el aludido lloriqueando.

- Ya voy, ya voy, es lo único que dices.

- ¿Soy yo o alguien despertó de mal humor esta mañana? – le susurro Horo a Ren.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Nada, Anna, no dije nada – respondió rápidamente.

- Horo, ¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas?

- Claro – acepto Horo.

Ren llevo a Horo a un lugar alejado para hablar con el, unos asuntos que tenían pendientes; pero que nadie debía de saber sobre ello. Horo miraba con preocupación a su "amigo", no tenía idea de lo que podría ocurrir si los demás se enteraban sobre.... Pero ni modo, trataba de pensar que de nada serviría ocultarlo por más tiempo.

- Ren, ya no aguanto más. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir ocultando esto?

- No lo se, pero ahorita nadie puede saber de lo nuestro baka… ¿Qué es lo que pensaran de nosotros si se dan cuenta que somos novios?

- Muchas cosas, quizás hasta se burlen de nosotros…pero.

- Pero nada – añadió Ren interrumpiéndolo, con un dedo sobre su boca para que no dijera nada más – Luego veremos como solucionar todo esto.

- Esta bien, no me quejare… ¿al menos puedes darme un besito?

- Tus deseos son ordenes – le respondió luego de acercarse a el dándole un corto beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido. En verdad se amaban, pero tenían miedo de que los demás se enteraran.

*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.

Era la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, todos menos una persona… Yoh estaba encerrado en su habitación, muy sumido en sus pensamientos

Le había dicho a sus amigos que no tenia hambre, aunque eso no era cierto; pero necesitaba estar a solas… a pesar de que no lo admitía, el extrañaba a aquel shaman que todos llamaban demonio, aquel que intentó construir un mundo sin humanos que lo destruyeran y solo habitado por los shamanes que consideraba "útiles", aquella persona que se hacia llamar su hermano, aquel demonio llamado… Hao Asakura.

- Hao – susurro Yoh – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras alejado de mí? – pregunto mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas.

*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.

Mientras en otro lado, no muy lejos de la ciudad; se encontraba un joven sentado frente a una fogata, observaba con mucho interés las estrellas. De repente, vinieron recuerdos a su mente, de cómo hubiera sido su vida si la hubiera disfrutado junto a su gemelo. Unas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, mientras la fogata se apagaba lentamente; dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, comenzando a sollozar. Él tenía la culpa de todo, si tan solo no se hubiera convertido en un shaman que todos los demás temían, en un ser lleno de odio y venganza hacia los humanos; quizás, solo quizás, las cosas hubieran sido mejor.

- Señor Hao – lo llamaron. El aludido seco sus lágrimas, borrando todas las pruebas de estar llorando segundos atrás y volteo a ver; encontrándose a Opacho. - ¿Esta usted bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien – suspiró – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, después de todas las cosas horribles que te dije en el territorio sagrado; tú fuiste el único no huiste como los demás y accediste a acompañarme – soltó Hao muy triste.

Opacho lo miró con una sonrisa. Su amo realmente había cambiado, ahora mostraba una sonrisa muy diferente, más cálida; lo trataba de manera diferente, aunque a veces se comportaba como antes; pero era muy raro. Desde que se había vuelto a encontrar a Hao, todo era diferente.

- No hay problema, señor Hao. Cuente conmigo para lo que usted quiera…

- Por favor Opacho, no me sigas tratando de usted – le pidió forzando una sonrisa. El mencionado no pudo evitar sorprenderse, definitivamente Hao había cambiado.

- Como guste se… perdón Hao – respondió sonriendo.

- Te molesta si voy a caminar un rato, quisiera estar a solas un momento.

- Claro, si me necesitas, te estaré esperando en la tienda de acampar.

- Esta bien – respondió.

Luego de eso, Hao se levantó y comenzó a caminar. No tenía idea hacia donde se dirigía pero no le importaba. Se detuvo al ver un hermoso lago y decidió sentarse a la orilla de este y mojar sus pies. Observó la luna un largo rato, y luego, bajó su mirada hacia el lago. Pero se sorprendió cuando en lugar de ver su reflejo, observaba el de Yoh; así que volteo pero no vio a nadie más. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al lago pero esta vez, veía su propio reflejo.

- Yoh…no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo grandioso esta a punto de suceder – susurró sonriendo cálidamente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

Bueno, bueno. Aquí les dejo mi primer fic… ¡Yaoi! Estoy tan feliz, por fin me atreví a publicarlo y eso que lo escribí en Abril, en semana santa porque tenía tiempo para usar la compu porque mi mamá y mi hermana fueron a turistear a Estados Unidos, y mi papá salía con frecuencia. No quise ir para no tener que atrasarme con las clases ^^ ¡Pero imagínense! Abril, Mayo… ¡hace 5 meses lo escribí! Y no tenía las suficientes agallas como para publicarlo. ¡Qué vergüenza! u.u Como les dije al principio, espero que les haya gustado. Como pareja principal es YohHao (¡Amo esa pareja!) y puse una breve introducción a lo que será el HoroRen. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Me quedó algo corto, lo se, pero no tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a modificar xD Dejen reviews, quiero saber cual es su opinión. Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
